Strength
by Kyuu-kun
Summary: Hinata finally proves that she is strong. Sorta sad.


Neji sighed as he walked through the dark forest. His training with Hiashi-sama was going well but he was tired and exhausted at the moment.

He wanted to sleep but his restless mind wouldn't allow him to. He kept thinking back to when Hinata-sama had avoided crashing into him.

(Flashback)

_Neji was on his way to his training with Hiashi-sama. He had been doing this for a few weeks, after Hiashi had offered._

_He heard footsteps on the hard wooden floors but he didn't think that the footsteps would come around the corner._

_His eyes widened as Hinata ran around the corner. He didn't have enough room to move out of the way so he braced himself to catch Hinata if she fell._

_Neji had to stop himself from gasping when he saw her spin around and avoid him. That move could be used in the gentle fist style. He stared after her as she ran down the hall to get to her mission._

(End Flashback)

"……" Something reached his ears but he couldn't understand it. His Byakugan eyes quickly searched through the darkness. He didn't activate them, it would use too much chakra and he had already used some during training.

"..re.."

Neji walked forward and the sound of water splashing reached his ears. He followed that sound.

"……more….."

"……more……"

"…….more……"

"….more….."

"…….more.….."

"…….more….." was repeated over and over as he got closer to the river that ran through the forest.

His eyes widened at what he saw.

Hinata was standing on the water with her Byakugan activated. She was standing in a position that he didn't recognize and seemed intent on whatever she was doing.

She quickly spun around while kicking water up into the air. She concentrated her charka on divine protection: 64 strikes. "Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho!" she called out.

Neji's eyes widened as her hands moved quickly in all directions. The water dispersed in all directions into small droplets, none of them hitting her.

Neji did partially recognize the position of the move. It was like his Hakkesho Kaiten only it was different. It focused the chakra into thin lines that became the ultimate protection, even being able to over come the blind spot of the Byakugan. He sighed slightly, knowing that she could protect herself.

Hinata gasped and immediately stopped what she was doing. She could have sworn that she heard someone gasp from where she was practicing. Instead of checking, she ran out of the clearing towards her room.

Neji had his hand clamped over his mouth. He watched her run past him without noticing that he was there. Neji thought back to after she had come back from trying to find that bug.

_Neji could tell that something was different. She seemed…………..more determined._

_"You didn't get in the way, did you?" Hiashi asked._

_Hinata just smiled. "It went alright." she said with determination in her voice. She stared at the sky from where they were sitting with a new stubborn look on her face._

_Neji wanted to say something to her but it wouldn't be right. He just stayed silent and waited until she would tell them herself._

Neji yawned and headed back to his room. He would ask her in the morning.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata hurriedly knocked on Neji's door. Someone was attacking Hiashi and he wanted Neji to come and help. She heard a small groan and the door opened, revealing a slightly groggy Neji.

"Yes?" he asked, attempting to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Neji-kun, someone is attacked Hiashi-sama. We need help." she quickly asked.

Neji was running out the door before she was even finished. Hinata had to rush to keep up with him. They were soon outside and they saw the damage that had been done. All the servants were out cold and Hiashi was on his knees in front of the masked stranger.

Neji immediately rushed in to help but he was quickly knocked down. Neji looked over at Hinata, who was just standing there. "Hinata-sama, get out of here!" he yelled.

Hinata made a decision just as the man swung his sword down at Neji. She jumped in front of it and took the blow across her chest, an almost fatal blow.

The man smirked and got ready to finish her off with the other two.

Hinata activated her Byakugan and got ready. Just before the man struck again, she did it. "Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho!" she yelled and she quickly protected the others. She also killed the man in the process.

Neji flew upwards as Hinata fell. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was slowing. "Hinata-sama…………." Neji said.

Hiashi looked at his dying daughter. "My daughter, you are not a failure. You are strong. Rest in peace." he said.

Hinata opened her eyes and smiled. "Thank you. I have two last requests. Neji, please tell Naruto that I loved him. Father, please………" she took a deep breath and tried to continue. "Make Neji your successor and part of the main family."

"It will be done." Hiashi said.

Hinata smiled. "Thank you……………." and she took her last breath.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata's last wishes were carried out. Neji's curse seal was taken off and he was named Hiashi's successor.

Naruto was shocked to hear that Hinata had loved him. He visited her grave everyday, never marrying someone else.

Hinata was not forgotten. Her grave read this.

Hyuuga Hinata

Beloved Daughter, Faithful Teammate

Died Protecting those she loved.

"You are no failure. You were always strong, in heart, in mind, and in body."

She will be greatly missed.


End file.
